


the way to happiness (five times phil coulson went down on daisy johnson)

by zauberer_sirin



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Director Daisy Johnson, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, Happy Go Cousy, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Skye | Daisy Johnson-centric, not season 5 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: What it says on the tin.Written for the Happy-Go-Cousy challenge at johnsonandcoulson.com





	the way to happiness (five times phil coulson went down on daisy johnson)

The first time is actually during their first time, Coulson lying a trail of kisses on her stomach, aiming lower. Daisy grabs a bunch of fancy hotel bedsheets in her hand at the pleasurable sensation, until she remembers this is probably greediness.

“You don’t have to do that,” she tells Coulson, who is looking at her from between her knees like she has just spoken a foreign language.

It’s surreal enough to be doing this with Coulson - the hotel setting helps, they started downstairs at the bar, the conversation going from the day’s diplomatic meetings to loneliness, how the other deserved not to be lonely, in hushed tones in a corner couch, they were drinking, they weren’t drunk but the subterfuge helped.

Coulson slips his hand up and down her thigh now. Daisy likes it, but first times are about getting together, about connecting, about rushing to some form or certainty, she is afraid if they pause he’ll change his mind. She really wants this, and it shocks her, the apprehension at the idea that it might not happen after all, that Coulson is going to call her off after a few hurried kisses, that he is going to come back to his senses and realize how little Daisy has to give him, what a mess she is, decide he doesn’t need such a big complication.

“I want you,” she tells him, trying to beckon him up her body again.

He smiles sweetly. “You have me,” he says. “Relax.”

And just the fact that Coulson knows she’s tense makes her a little less afraid things will go wrong.

 

+++

 

The second time it happens in her office. It’s still a new thing - it’s Coulson, she thinks it will never stop being a surprising new thing to her, such an inexplicable lucky thing. They haven’t had much time to repeat what happened in that hotel room Mexico DF. They have wanted to - Daisy hopes they have. They have tried, with limited success. But it’s SHIELD, it’s their lives, it’s the world and its ugly state. 

Tonight she is still winding down from a complicated mission, and a shower and a change of clothes haven’t helped. Coulson massages her shoulders, a good helpful subordinate, and for a moment Daisy thinks it’s going to stop there, like it has before in the previous days. But it doesn’t stop. It progresses to Coulson kissing the back of her neck in a way that makes Daisy lean forward and hold on to the edge of her desk. 

“Just, let me, _please_ , Director,” Coulson says as he tries to help her out of her jeans.

Daisy is taken aback by his tone for a moment - not because she dislikes it, no, kind of the opposite, but it’s so strange, she doesn’t think anyone has wanted her so much before, no one has sounded so _raw_ , no one has ever begged before. She realizes Coulson was just keeping underwraps how much he wanted to be with her again, to let things go forward in whatever this thing is that they started. 

His desire gives her permission to give herself permission -it makes sense in her mind- to want this as well; and even though she feels a bit guilty, a bit unprofessional, to be doing this in her office, being the Director, being a _new_ Director, but she doesn’t stop it. She doesn’t want to. Coulson drops to his knees a bit dramatically, and this time he uses his fingers as well as his tongue, Daisy wondering how many more of his “tricks” she’ll get to learn, getting excited about the future for the first time in forever. It makes sense that it’s Phil Coulson the person who has given it to her: a future.

 

+++

 

They start in the gym, after a specially heated sparring session. He comes in at the wrong time, or the right time. Daisy pushes him against one of the lockers, then holds back, tracing his face with her fingers and meeting his eyes, knowing what she’ll find there, knowing he’s always looked at her like that and feeling like they wasted so much time not seeing it. Coulson can tell there’s something going on, a current under her skin, but he doesn’t stop her. Daisy never wants to take her frustration on him, so she doesn’t. She lets him make her feel better, first with his fingers, pressing against the crotch of her sweatpants, then with his mouth, warm and soft through the fabric, his tongue moving against her clothes making her feel dirty and good. She stops him there, and insists they finish this in her quarters. She never wants this to be about anything else, just what’s between them - she doesn’t want it to be about what she needs.

 

+++

 

In Lola. Though not exactly because that’s a physical impossibility. _She_ is in Lola, the passenger door open and Coulson kneeling outside. For a while afterwards the trousers of his suit bear the trace of the gravel path he was on.

“Are we sex maniacs?” Daisy asks once he’s back inside the car and she has her head on his shoulder. Coulson is playing distractedly with her hair. She could fall asleep to that caress, she thinks. Then she thinks she has done that a few times already and the strangest deja-vu takes hold of her - as if she had already been in love by the time she first met him.

“Your definition of a sex maniac is alarmingly prudish,” he teases her.

“Some of us went to Catholic school, you know,” Daisy tells him.

He chuckles, it’s seriously sexy, the way he vibrates under her, the way she feels it going through her, right between her legs, even though he’s just made her come. 

“I know it’s not easy for you to ask for things,” he points out.

“And luckily you’re just a giver,” Daisy jokes, but she knows Coulson has already changed gears.

“You can always come to me with stuff,” he tells her. “Even if things have changed between us, and there’s this now. I’m here for you, that hasn’t changed.”

“The gym…” she realizes. “You’re very perceptive.”

A beat. Like Coulson is trying to choose his words.

“You don’t have to talk about what’s troubling you if you don’t want to,” he says. “I know you are under a lot of pressure. I remember how it was - plus you’re Inhuman, that’s some extra pressure. I want to help relieve it if I can.”

Daisy smiles and turns her head, kissing the line of Coulson’s jaw. “Oh, you do, do you? All that pressure… mmm.”

He chuckles again, letting Daisy become appreciative of his efforts. She knows that’s his biggest fear, becoming someone who can’t help. Help her, help people in danger. It doesn’t matter. That’s who he is.

 

+++

 

This is not like the first time - even though Daisy gets a bit of a nostalgic pang at the feel of hotel sheets under the palm of her hand.

It’s not like the first time, which was fucking perfect, but Coulson was driven by purpose then and it felt so quick, the way he made her come with his mouth that first night together. Now he takes his time, taking in her body like he wants to memorize the creases, even though it’s become familiar by now.

“Weren’t we going to order room service?” she asks, unable to hide a smile - it’s bittersweet, the idea of a vacation with Coulson, their first one, knowing a day and a half is not nearly enough. But she’ll take it.

“Were we?” he mutters, pressing the words against her skin. “I just say I was hungry.”

Daisy laughs. “Gross,” she says with a grimace. 

“Oh, so you want me to stop.”

“Nah,” she shakes her head, reach between her legs and grabbing Coulson’s hair, guiding his movements. Eventually she lets him go, her hand falling lazily to her belly, touching her own skin mimicking the relaxed rhythm of Coulson’s tongue. She closes her eyes, knowing he’ll take his time, playing with her, but always giving her what she needs.

A day and a half is not enough but Coulson has a way of making time stand still for her.


End file.
